The QuiGon and Shmi Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Shmi asks Qui-Gon to watch over Anakin and to protect him during the events of TPM. Qui-Gon and Shmi then become friends as they discuss the events that Qui-Gon and Anakin are facing.
1. Note 1 Shmi

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Qui-Gon.**

**Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM to Qui-Gon's death at the end of TPM**

The quick background story of the Qui-Gon and Shmi PT Notes-

Following TPM events, Anakin has just invited Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, Padmé, and R2-D2 into his house, and Shmi and Qui-Gon have just been introduced.

Shmi takes it upon herself to warmly welcome Qui-Gon into her house.

And the story begins...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Qui-Gon Jinn,

Welcome to my home. I was not expecting visitors, so I am sorry that my house is not real clean right now. I will find some food for dinner. It is a pleasant surprise to have visitors. We do not get many.

How did my son meet you?

Well, I must go and prepare dinner now.

Anakin's mother,  
Shmi Skywalker


	2. Note 2 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi Skywalker,

Thank you for your warm welcome. The sand storm took us by surprise, and Anakin was kind enough to offer us shelter. Your house is more than fine, I assure you. We don't judge people...by the cleanliness of their home, or by other means. You're most kind, dinner sounds wonderful. If we can arrange for some currency to do our business with, I'll make sure that what is eaten is replaced. I'm sure your life here is quite hard, and I will not burden you with unexpected "obligations" that do not exist, but that you take on anyway, from the goodness of your heart. I'm sure a visitor is a welcome and pleasant surprise indeed in this rather remote place.

Anakin intercepted a Dug, named Sebulba, from fighting with one of my companions, Jar Jar, the odd amphibious one. Jar Jar is simple minded in many ways, but he does mean well. Unfortunately, meaning well, and doing well, are not always the same thing. Anakin carefully prevented a conflict, with a wise choice of words and reasoning, and saved Jar Jar from certain harm.

I look forward to it, and thank you once again.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	3. Note 3 Shmi

Note 3

Qui-Gon Jinn,

I must say that it is wonderful to have you here. We don't get many visitors out here.

(smiles), you probably are not used to desert planets. Instead of getting rain storms, as other planets often get, we have sandstorms. We probably have them about as often as storms occur on other planets.

I hope you enjoyed my cooking. I am not in the habit of cooking for guests. Oh, don't worry about repaying me for the food. You don't need to worry about that. I don't ask for anything in return. That dinner was my gift to you. Life here is hard; I won't lie about that. You do not need to worry about causing me unnecessary burdens. You are no burden to me.

Anakin had an encounter with Sebulba? I worry for Anakin. That Sebulba is no good, and I am afraid that he will hurt my son someday. He could have killed him in the last podrace, except Anakin…Anakin somehow managed to stop the pod without it crashing.

This Jar-Jar certainly does seem to be a character. I have never met anything quite like him before. Where does he come from?

Anakin prevented a conflict between Sebulba and Jar-Jar? Anakin didn't tell me about that. Thank you for your kind words. Anakin is always helping people. He deserves better than a slave's life.

Anakin…Anakin wants to help you gain money. I don't like his idea, but I thought that I should tell you. I'm sure you will hear it from him as well. You see, my son races pods. Pod racing is a major attraction on Tatooine. Our master Watto forces him to race often, and I die every time he races. It's so dangerous, and cheating, and….it's horrible. There is a big race tomorrow, and Anakin wants to race for you. He has this crazy idea that he could win the money so that you could buy the parts you need for your ship. I don't know what to say to him. He's so determined.

Sigh…sometimes I really don't know what to do, with Anakin. He's….I don't even know how to explain it….he's always been different from either of my other two children, and sometimes it exhausts me.

I should clean up the dishes now.

Shmi Skywalker


	4. Note 4 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 3

Shmi Skywalker,

Thank you. Your hospitality is most appreciated. Not everyone accepts strangers as easily as you did. Our thanks.

Not as a rule, no. I'm more accustomed to more temperate climates, this is true. The sandstorms seemed rather bad, to say the least.

Your cooking was wonderful. Much different, much homier than what we get in the Temple. I offered the repayment because I know life here is hard, and that you most likely don't get much money on which to survive. It is the Jedi way to help people, whenever we can, and that would be a small token of appreciation, to say the least.

His encounter wasn't nearly as pronounced as Jar Jar's was, still, they did exchange not so nice words. From what I know of Dugs, that's entirely possible. They aren't the most pleasant of beings. It seems Anakin is very lucky indeed...or has the Force with him.

Jar Jar is a creature called a Gungan. He's native to the planet of Naboo, which isn't that far from here. He's an amphibious creature, with a curious and well intentioned nature, and a penchant for finding himself in trouble.

Anakin probably didn't wish to cause you undue alarm. He's fine. He wasn't harmed, or touched in any way. Yes, he does. No one deserves a slave's life. You and your son demonstrate a singular kindness. You give without thought of reward, you give with the best of intentions. You are both extraordinary people, and I count myself fortunate to know you.

Podracing? That's very fast, and very dangerous. I've never heard tell of a human that was capable of doing it. So, podracing is a source of entertainment and gambling here, as well as Malastare, eh? Anakin is quite the young man. He's said he can fix anything, with the emphasis on anything. I believe he can. He has an unusual talent for such things, and the Force is very strong with him. The decision must be yours, of course. You are his mother. I would not seek to put him in harm's way.

He has Jedi traits. The Force runs so strongly with him that he can see things before they happen, which makes him appear to have such fast reflexes. He is in tune with the universe, unknowingly, through the Force. Tell me, please...who was his father? Such talent with the Force is generally passed down through families. It would help greatly in perhaps learning why and how he is as he is.

Thank you again, for dinner, and for everything else, Shmi. Its been most pleasant.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	5. Note 5 Shmi

Note 5

Qui-Gon Jinn,

It is a shame, but true, that strangers are not welcomed wherever they may show up. By not being welcoming to strangers, many people lose the gift of getting to know others, interacting with them, and helping them.

Sandstorms are extremely dangerous. In every sandstorm, at least one person is always injured or killed.

Thank you for your praise of my cooking. I'm glad that you enjoyed the food, though I am sure it is not what you are used to. I know you meant well by offering to repay for the food, however, and your offer was generous. However, let me explain something to you that you perhaps have never thought.

We do not get many visitors here, as I have already said. Therefore, there is not much opportunity to serve others, or to put this another way, to have the opportunity to be blessed through helping others. While it is a blessing to give kindness or gifts to another, it is also a blessing to receive these things from another. Kindness takes both a giver and a receiver. Part of giving to another is to have the pleasure of helping someone else…therefore we are blessed to be able to help another. Sometimes we need to be on the receiving end, sometimes we must learn to accept another's gifts or kindness graciously. If no one ever accepted gifts or kindness, then we would be unable to help one another. You would be robbing me of the opportunity of being blessed through helping you.

However, if you want to repay me, that is fine, but please do not feel that you have to. I am only a slave anyway. Everything that I own belongs to my master, and we do not have much of our own money.

My son was very much in awe to find that you are a Jedi Knight. I find it hard to believe that a Jedi would come all the way here, to a system not in the Republic. Not many Jedi come to Tatooine…in fact you are the first I have met.

I will have to talk to Anakin about this Sebulba encounter that you told me about. I don't like the sound of that, that Anakin took part in an exchange of not so nice words. He knows better than that.

Hmmm…Jar-Jar is the first Gungan I have met. Interesting.

I wish I could provide him a better way of life, but we are slaves. As for the source of our kindness (this singular kindness that you say that Anakin and I posses), I can take no credit for it. It is true that we strive to act in kindness, but let me tell you about the source. I have tried my best to establish a Christian home. I have taught Anakin all I know about God, and the Bible. Anakin and I are the remainder of what I have as a family.

It is a pleasure to know a Jedi Knight, and I am glad that you are in my home.

Podracing is very fast, and very dangerous. This is the reason that I do not like it when Anakin races. I think Anakin is the only human who has ever participated in it. Watto had looked into this before he had Anakin race for the first time. Yes, it seems as if everyone bets on those awful races. It is very much a source of entertainment and gambling.

It is true that my son is very good at fixing mechanical things. I don't know about him being able to fix ANYTHING, but he certainly has his way with mechanical objects.

You suspect that the Force is very strong with him? I suspected so myself, ever since he was a few weeks old. It's comforting to know that a Jedi shares in my assessment.

I have thought about Anakin's proposition, and, although I may not like it, there is no other way. He told me that you needed to get to Coruscant with a queen from a planet in danger? If this is the truth, and since Anakin is determined to help, I will let him race. He was meant to help you.

Yes, I have seen it too…that Anakin can see things before they happen. I believe that God has given Anakin this strong connection with the Force. After all, we were all given gifts, and Anakin's happens to be this Force thing.

And now to answer your final question. This is a subject that I do not like to bring up often, but if you think it will help him, I will tell you the truth. The only thing I ask is that you not tell Anakin. I am planning on telling him one day, but it is going to be very hard for him to handle. Anakin's father…..his birth name was Summoner Skywalker, but has since changed his name to Cliegg Lars. Summoner and I had two children, but times were hard on Tatooine.

One day, when I was obviously pregnant with a third child, Anakin, my husband surprised me and took me to the Hutts. He sold me into slavery, saying that he would buy me back some day. You can't imagine how hard this was on me. I could not tell Anakin about his father yet, so I have told him that he has no father.

Now this may help you understand, Anakin's grandfather was a Jedi himself, Lowdun Skywalker. Perhaps you have heard of him? Lowdun was never a full Jedi, I believe you call them Padawans, yes, he was a Padawan. Now I don't know the full story. You would have to ask my husband, or his father, but Lowdun's master was somehow killed. Soon afterward, his parents were also killed. He also had some sort of dream, but I don't know the subject of this dream. All of these things combined to drive him to withdraw from your Jedi Order. He came to Tatooine and got married, and had a family.

Does this help?

I do know that my husband's family line has been gifted with this highly tuned force thing. Neither my husband nor my other sons had this. It seems to skip around, but I do know that it exists in the Skywalker family.

Please let me know your final decision about whether Anakin will fly in this race. I have given you my permission.

Anakin's mother,

Shmi


	6. Note 6 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

You are quite right about the welcoming of strangers. Many of our greatest friends are culled from the ranks of once strangers. Friends can be made in many ways, but interaction and helping are the best.

It sounds definitely as if they are. All the more reason for me to say thank you once more.

Food in the Temple can be a rather esoteric experience all in and of itself at times. My padawan, Obi-Wan, knows a man that owns a diner not far from the Temple. We eat there often. The praise was honest, good words for good food, and much appreciated.

You have a very valid point, Shmi, and I see where Anakin gets his selflessness from. Its a very admirable and good trait. You're a very wise woman, my friend, and I value the time I've spent, and shall spend, in your company. My own wisdom appears to have reached its peak some time ago. Its good to be around those with some remaining still.

My seeking to repay you was motivated by the knowledge that your resources are limited. I wouldn't presume to take food from your own mouth. I am not that sort of man. You have a very hard and harsh life here. You need every bit you can muster, and when I take, I wish to replace, so there is no additional burden. A giving back to you of your kindness, a repaying your kindness, if you will.

Yes, so he was. Jedi don't often find themselves out this far, no. Naboo is not far from here, and is a member world of the Republic. This was the closest safe haven we could find. It seems the Force guided us in the right direction.

I was perhaps misleading. If so, that is my fault, and completely unintentional. The strongest thing Anakin said was when he called Sebulba a "slimeball." Sebulba, on the other hand, wasn't quite so delicate. Anakin handled it well, though.

Most Gungans don't travel offworld. They prefer to stay on Naboo, near their lakes.

Your teachings do you honor and credit. Many beings, in fact, most beings do not possess the sort of kindness and clearness of heart and purpose that you and Anakin do. It takes far more strength than some realize to be so, especially faced with what you face every day. The Force, God, whatever you choose to call It, or Him, has a way of guiding us where we're supposed to go. I believe Anakin will do well.

Podracing is indeed dangerous. It doesn't surprise me that Anakin is the only human capable of doing so. Watto is a crafty one. It makes sense that he would look into such a thing, without question.

He has genuine desire and enthusiasm. That makes up for many things, sometimes. Often, our ability to do something is tied to our belief in our ability to do that thing.

Yes, I believe it very strongly. You can feel it about him, if you know what to feel for. Its very strong with him.

It is the truth. The queen is the Queen of Naboo, and rules the human population of the same planet that Jar Jar is from. Its not a desireable means to achieve this, but unfortunately, it appears to be the only means. Your willingness is greatly appreciated.

Indeed, it may well be. Had he been born in the Republic, he'd have been identified early, and would have been taken for training, if you'd wished and allowed it. Its very important that people that strong with the Force are taught to use it, and use it well and wisely.

I asked because I was curious to know if his father had been a Jedi at one time. The name isn't familiar to me. Its possible that the talent could have just passed through many generations, or culminated strongly in him. I was hoping for an explanation of his ability, but it seems I'm not meant to know, not yet, anyway.

That sounds like a rather odd behavior for a man that loved his family. Then again, I'm assuming that there's things in play that I'm not seeing from your description? You're a fine woman, Shmi, and I can't imagine a man willingly giving you up to such a fate, not without some sort of backup plan in the works.

Ah, now that name is vaguely familiar. I believe he and I lived on the same wing of the Temple, many years ago, when we were little more than children. I'd never heard what happened to him afterwards, but I knew I never saw him much, and then never, after that fact. Yes, it does help, considerably. Thank you.

With your permission, and as Anakin seems convinced he can do this, and as he's obviously done it before with little risk, I'll keep an eye on him if he does it. I can't, of course, make him do it by any means, but the expediency we'd gain, as well as the parts and means to perform our duty, would be tremendous. Thank you, very much. It means far more to far more people than I can recount to you.

A friend  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	7. Note 7 Shmi

Note 7

Qui-Gon Jinn,

Your comment about strangers becoming friends reminded me of a comment someone once made to me. I was working in Watto's shop, and several customers walked in. I attempted to talk with them, only they did not seem to appreciate it. It was puzzling, but these people told me that it was rude to talk to people that they did not know. I wondered to myself how a person was supposed to make friends if it is rude to talk to people you do not know. After all, everyone is a stranger to you before you get to know them. How would someone ever make friends if he or she did not welcome strangers?

You are welcome. It was the least I could do.

It pleases me that you enjoyed my cooking. I would imagine that food in your Jedi Temple would get old after a while. Do you have a cook there? This diner that your padawan's friend owns must be very refreshing.

I value the time I spend with you as well. After all, it is not every day that I get to meet a Jedi Knight. I am sure that you are wiser than you realize. You must have wisdom if you can hold my son's attention. He seems to eat it up.

I understand why you wished to repay me. If you insist on repaying me, that is fine. I will accept.

I am glad that you stopped here. You have brought so much happiness to Anakin. I have not seen him this excited for a long time.

Thank you for clearing up the Sebulba incident for me. Still, I would like to speak to Anakin about the matter. It could have been dangerous. It's nice to hear that he handled it so well, though. Thank you for your kind words.

Does Jar-Jar need water or anything in particular? This is a desert planet, and I am sure that he is not used to such surroundings. His life will not be threatened if he stays out here, will it?

And I feel that I need to clarify something. I talked to my husband, and my husband's father about this extensively, and I know a little history. I strongly do not believe that the force and God are the same thing. What I mean is, I think there is a clear distinction that should be made between God and the force. I believe that God is the Creator, a personal God, who loves us…and I could go on and on and on. The force, though I know of its presence in this galaxy, I do not believe is a god. You see, there is a distinction between Creator and the creation. I believe that the Force is part of creation, just as other forces are, such as gravity and every other force that exists. And I believe that God has allowed certain people…gifted them, with the ability to use this created Force…as a source of special power. If this is true, if it is a created thing from God, then when you speak of the will of the Force, I believe that God can make His Will known through this Force, but I believe it is dangerous to make no distinction between God and this power called the Force.

In fact, it is my understanding that this is the original difference between the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi started out believing in a real personal God, seeing the Force as special power available for their use, but never believing it to be God. The Sith refused to make a distinction between the two, and of course there were other differences. But I believe it was the drive for unlimited power, partially due to the refusal to draw a distinction between Creator and creation, that drove them to be what they eventually became.

Yes, I do know of the Sith. I think…..actually I know that Lowdun encountered one, but he doesn't like to talk about it much.

I have shared my thoughts with Anakin on this subject (though I didn't tell him about the Sith), and while I lived with my other two boys, I taught them the same thing, and my husband was in agreement, as was his father.

You have no idea how much it tore me up inside when Watto first mentioned testing Anakin for podracing. I was his mother, and I couldn't stop it from happening. I had stayed in contact with my husband, and he was about to fight Watto about it. Luckily, my husband calmed down. That would have only made matters worse.

Yes, Anakin does have genuine desire and enthusiasm. I think that our ability to do something can be tied to our belief in our ability to do something. Sometimes it takes encouragement from others, sometimes it takes a lot of mistakes before something can be done…but determination in doing something certainly helps a person when trying to do a particular task.

If the force is so strong with him, what can be done about it? We are slaves. I now wish more than anything that he could have a better life.

To think that a Queen has come here! Why didn't she come with you? Does she have anything to eat?

I hope that Anakin is careful. Sometimes he takes unnecessary risks during these pod races. It is sometimes very hard to watch him race.

But my son is nine years old. I thought that Jedi training began at birth. If it is so important that someone that strong with the Force is taught to use it, then what can be done about this? It has been very hard raising him sometimes, I think because of how strong the Force is with him. He has not been trained at all. Can someone his age be trained?

My husband loved me, and he still does. He promised that he would free us as soon as he could. People make mistakes, and it was very hard at first to accept this, but he actually felt that selling me was the best thing he could do at the time. The year Anakin was born was an especially hard year. The crops were bad, and there was barely enough to eat. My husband felt that our family would starve unless he sold me. It was hard…I couldn't even think of my husband for a couple years after the incident. However, we have kept a correspondence since he sold me, and he knows a little about what has been happening in my life. I am grateful for that.

I don't think he thought it would last this long, but he has been unable to find enough money to buy us back. I…I don't even want to tell Anakin. I don't think he's old enough to know the truth, and I don't know how he would handle it, and it might get his hopes up. Until something is certain, I do not want to mention it to him.

Oh? So you knew Lowdun? That is wonderful. You lived on the same wing as him at the Temple? He lives with my husband and my other two children on the other side of Mos Eisley….which is similar spaceport to Mos Espa. I'm sure he would be pleased to see an old temple-mate. Wait…thinking of it, I believe he mentioned your name once to me. I had forgotten until you said you knew him. Did you know his master, Frey Corta? Lowdun said he and his master had gone on a mission with you and your master once? Do you remember?

I understand. Yes, you have my permission to allow Anakin to race. It's hard for me to say, but I know that he has to race. He is so willing.

I noticed that you helped him with the pod. Thank you for the kindness you have shown us, and how you have treated him. He really looks up to you, Qui-Gon. I also saw you give him the power cell. Thank you.

There is one other thing that I ask…Anakin was very sick recently. He had a bad infection…it was a lung infection. It's hard for me to think of him racing so soon after being sick. I want to make sure that he is healthy enough to race…that his infection is not coming back or anything. I noticed that he had gotten a cut while working on the pod. Will you check his blood for infection? I don't want him to get any sort of infection. He just got over one, and an infection anywhere else might wear him down during the race. I have a needle and the supplies you would need to check. I don't have time to do it myself, so I would appreciate it if you would do it for me.

Thank you.

Shmi


	8. Note 8 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

The customs of some people on some worlds is baffling, to say the least. Everyone is a stranger until you first speak to them, even members of your own family. I have family members, cousins and the like, which I've never seen, let alone met. They are strangers, but family. I understand the confusion you must have felt. I would have felt it also.

It is still a very welcome gesture. It does, yes. We have several cooks, though their cooking is often less than inspired. About what you'd expect, coming from a Temple, I suppose. Dexter's diner is indeed refreshing, as a view of life outside the Temple, if nothing else. And the food is pretty good, too.

Among Jedi, I'm not the wisest by any means, and I'm wise enough to recognize this fact. Obi-Wan, my padawan, will grow to be a much wiser man than I am. It's pleasing to me to think of the great things he will accomplish in his lifetime. As for Anakin, he's a very quick witted and intelligent young man. He's instinctive and insightful. He'll go far, I know. If he likes speaking to me, that's wonderful. I enjoy talking to him as well. I only hope that perhaps I can leave him some knowledge or wisdom that he can use well later in life.

It is the right thing to do, Shmi. Lately, I find myself in the wryly amusing situation of being accused of not doing the right thing. Of course, sometimes everything is not evident, everything is not where it can be easily seen. Just as the future is cloudy most of the time to a Jedi that tries to look into it, sometimes the present is cloudy to those of us too close to the situation in which we find ourselves. Perhaps soon, my accuser will realize that their safety and best interests are my goal and intention. I hope so, at least.

You're quite welcome, and by all means, I would encourage you to speak to him. I simply wished you to understand the situation, so you could speak from an informed point of view, rather than not knowing exactly what happened. It should be useful to you both to hear his feelings and interpretation of what happened. This will strengthen your bond and your association.

I imagine as long as he bathes or something similar often enough he should be fine. He's not said anything about being overly weakened or dried out, except for a comment about that the suns here would "do murder" to his skin, which I'm assuming means sunburn and drying out. He's been pretty vocal about his needs and such, and though he has an irritating way about him, he's reasonably intelligent and even likeable, after a time.

Perhaps I was overly simplifying, my friend. Subjects such as God, the Force, and several others, are indeed hard to discuss well, and be understood completely. Its not my belief that they are one and the same, nor is it the Temple's belief. The Force is an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us, binds us together, keeps the galaxy a whole. In this manner, you could say the Force is the hands of God. All of this is, of course, metaphorical. Then again, its also quite literal, in some cases. Mortals don't have the words to adequately express the true nature of God. So, in my typically clumsy way, I over simplified. I apologize for any misunderstandings that may have arisen as a result.

The Sith are a dark and evil shadow of the Jedi, of that there is no doubt. They lusted for power, power beyond what the Light Side of the Force granted, and the rules of the Jedi Temple permitted. Many good Jedi have fallen sway to the call of the Dark Side over the centuries. Its pull is strong. Every Jedi has felt it. But thankfully, most do not give in.

I can imagine that it wasn't the most pleasant feeling, no. If Lowdun had confronted Watto in his anger, it would have been devastating, for you, and for Anakin, not to mention your other two sons, and himself. It is, indeed, fortunate that he calmed down. Worse would only have been the beginning.

As I've told Anakin, your focus determines your reality. Your belief in your ability, and others' belief in that ability, often gives you the strength and courage to do whatever it is that you're doing. Mistakes are made to be learned from. Its a natural part of life. The determination that is born of the belief and faith is often what tips the scale.

I've been thinking on that. Watto is rather greedy. I'm going to see if I can't "convince" him to include yours and Anakin's freedom in the wager. Its a long shot, but it's worth trying, at the very least. No one deserves the life you live, especially not people as kind as the both of you.

It's not safe for her to come into the settlement. She's being hunted by the Trade Federation. They're trying to force her to sign a treaty that will make their invasion and occupation of her planet legal. If she were to come into the settlement, she would attract much attention, particularly from the Hutts, who, though not hunting her, would definitely grow interested in her, and any number of the unsavory citizens around here could compromise her safety to the Federation, the Hutts, or both. She should have food enough on board the ship. Its stocked for long flights, usually.

I hope that he is as well. I will encourage him, again, to be careful, more careful than normally. His life is far too precious and steep a price to pay for the chance of obtaining a mere hyperdrive.

It normally does, yes. Its harder to train someone his age, because he's formed attachments, and he's never had to understand that negative emotions, like fear, anger, and so on, are dangerous, because they lead to the temptation of using the Dark Side of the Force, unwittingly. Once its done, it becomes normal, becomes a habit, and down the Dark Path they've gone. That's why its often said that one his age is too old to train. However, the very strength with which he can use the Force, without training, he could accidentally kill someone with little more than a thought. He's in a very precarious position. To temper his instinct, and keep him on the Light Path, its necessary he's trained. If the Sith were to find him, for example, they'd not hesitate to take him and train him. If I'm able to secure your release, I'll take you both back to Coruscant, and after Obi-Wan passes his trials, which he's ready for, I'd take Anakin as my new padawan.

Sometimes the "right" thing to do is the hardest thing to do. I don't particularly agree that that was the right thing to do, yet, by the same token, I also don't know everything about his situation at that time that he knows. As an outsider looking in, I can only see so much, especially something that happened so long ago. The important thing is that the two of you are working towards a resolution.

I belive that's the right course of action. Young boys Anakin's age are impressionable...both positively and negatively. Until you can explain everything completely, its best not to let him get preconceived notions ahead of time.

That was a long time ago, but yes, I remember. I was a bit older than he, but he was a promising Jedi. Frey was an exacting Master, but a good one, from what I saw. He put me in mind of my own from time to time. I'm pleased that he's doing well. After he left the Temple, I'd not heard more of him.

I'm grateful for your understanding. It brings me no pleasure to put Anakin in this position, contrary to the belief of some of my companions. Anakin is a very special young man, born to a very special family. I could not willingly endanger that.

You're quite welcome. Though it encouraged him in "reckless behavior," as its recently been called, I also made sure to ask him once again to keep his mind on the here and now, to focus. To feel, not think. To trust in himself, as we trust in him.

I've already checked his blood for infections. I transmitted the sampe back to Obi-Wan on board the ship. I also obtained a midichlorian count, just to check a suspicion. I was correct. He has a very, very high midichlorian count. Midichlorians are microscopic lifeforms that live in all living beings' cells. They enable us to know and use the Force. The higher the count, the stronger the connection with the Force.

You're very welcome. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	9. Note 9 Shmi

Note 9

Qui-Gon Jinn,

Your family must be quite large if you have never met some of your…first cousins? (you just said cousins). Thank you for your understanding on the "stranger" topic.

You speak very well of your Padawan. He must be a wonderful person, also. Thank you for your continued kind words about my son. Yes, he is very quick witted and intelligent, instinctive, and insightful. I have known this for a long time. There is so much he could do. Knowing all of those qualities that he has, it hurts me to know that he must live the life of a slave. I'm sure that you have already impacted him. He has always dreamed of meeting a Jedi, and now that he has, I know that he is learning a lot from you.

As a Jedi, you must be used to people accusing you of not doing the right thing often. I suspect that not everyone takes kindly to your protection? And who might this accuser that you speak of be?

Yes, I appreciate that you tried to inform me about the whole situation. Yes, it is important to approach a situation fully informed. I will speak to him about this incident later, after the race is over. Anakin has too much on his mind right now, and there is no need to bring it up right now, especially since Sebulba is racing against him. This is no time to get Anakin angry…

This is the type of relationship that I have tried to have with Anakin. As his mother, I have tried to keep our communication very open, and I do let him know when I don't approve of something he does. I have discussed it with him, and of course I have upset him on more than one occasion, but in the end, I know that Anakin learns, and our relationship is stronger.

There is very little water on Tatooine. We do have enough water to bathe in, but water is expensive here. Has Jar-Jar been able to bathe enough? I am not aware of him using the slave showers. All right, well if he is vocal about his needs, then if he really needs water, I'm sure he will tell someone.

It relieves me to learn that the Temple does not teach that God and the Force are the same. I was slightly concerned over this, because I knew what my husband's father had said about the Sith's beliefs. And I am glad that you do not share the Sith's beliefs as well. The misunderstanding has been cleared up. Thank you for your words on the matter.

Yes, it makes sense that the Sith would grasp for more and more power…power that was forbidden by the Council and the Light Side of the Force. How many Sith are there? Yes…I understand that many Jedi must have fallen away. It sounds to me as if with Jedi it is the same thing as it is with everyone else. There is always temptation to do bad things. Because power is involved with the Jedi, it must be so much harder for Jedi. I assume that you have some things in place to try to combat this Dark Side influence?

Oh…Lowdun is my husband's father. My husband's birth name was Summoner, though he legally changed his name to Cliegg Lars. I know that that was two names at once, and I wanted to clear up the confusion. Yes…it could have cost us our lives had Cliegg confronted Watto in his anger.

If you find a way to get Watto to free Anakin and me in a wager, I ask that you not tell Anakin about this until after the race. I don't want him to know that more is at stake than what he already knows. Winning a group of people money so that they can carry on with their mission is enough for him to worry about. You have no idea how much this will mean to me…to us, if you can gain us our freedom. I appreciate all that you have done for my son and me.

I understand that it would be too dangerous for the queen to come into the settlement. I hadn't realized that she was being hunted by anyone. The Trade Federation? You had better be careful. I know they have some ties to the Maurder organization, which is what Tatooine is a part of. The Hutts, who are part of that organization, rule the planet. You're right. I have heard horror stories of what happens to attractive females who find themselves in a Hutts' clutches. I feel better knowing that she should have plenty of food aboard her ship.

Oh! I hope that Anakin doesn't accidentally kill someone. He is powerful enough that he COULD? Yes, you're right…it sounds like he should receive some training on how to use the Force then. I don't want anything to happen to him. He is very precious to me. I certainly don't want him to become one of those Sith…or any sort of Dark Side user. I hadn't realized that things were that serious. The Sith cannot find him. Do you know of the Sith's activity? Where they might be? How many there are? I worry for him.

You would take Anakin as your new Padawan after Obi-Wan passes his trials? I cannot express in words how much this means to me. I feel that Anakin would be safe with you, because he knows you. No, I wouldn't have anyone else train him. If he must be trained, then you are the one to do it.

Yes…it has been a long process…taken many years, but Cliegg and I are working towards a resolution, towards reconciliation. I am ready to trust him again. If you do free us, I would like to see my husband again. Perhaps I will live with Cliegg instead of go to Coruscant with you and Anakin.

Thank you. It's nice to know that a Jedi agrees with me about my decision not to tell Anakin about his father yet.

Thank you for your words about Lowdun and his Master Frey.

Thank you for checking his blood for infections. I assume that you found no new infection, and that his lung infection is almost gone? Oh…so you know for certain how strong the connection with the Force Anakin has. Thank you for telling me. I am not surprised at that information.

Well, the race is about to start. I cannot bear to watch all the explosions and danger.

Shmi

Part 2

Qui-Gon Jinn,

Although you have not provided a response to what I gave you the last time, I trust that you will soon.

My Anakin has actually won a race, and he is safe!

I know that you and the others with you will be anxious to leave here, but please stop by the house one last time before you leave. I have made some bread for your travel.

I wanted to also thank you for the kindness you have shown my son. I suppose this means that we will not hear from you again.

If you can spare coming by one last time, I would appreciate it. If not, then I wish you well on your journey. Be careful.

I am glad that you came to my house, Qui-Gon. It has been an honor for me.

Shmi


	10. Note 10 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

I suppose it is. I've not been around a lot of my family, actually. There are many members of it that I haven't met. You're very welcome.

Obi-Wan is a good man. He'll grow to be much wiser than I am. He'll be a great Jedi as time passes. Though we don't always agree, I've nothing but fond thoughts for him. As for Anakin, I say what I see. He has a lot of potential for almost anything. I simply hope that he's learning the things he should learn, and not those that he shouldn't.

More often than you would think, I'd guess. No, they don't. But its our calling to protect them anyway, even if from afar. Someone almost as unknowledgeable of Jedi ways as Anakin was. Well meaning, with good intentions, but very "now minded."

I did what I felt was best. Though it was an unpleasant situation, Anakin handled it well, and didn't do anything wrong. The worst thing he did was offer a passing taunt at the Dug, and I don't speak Huttese well enough to know what it was, only that it was very mild, and it was just a way to make him walk away, rather than fight. His mind is full now, yes. Anger, while natural, is a thing we never wish to happen.

Indeed it is. And well it should be. You both share many traits, among them your patience and compassion. These are far too rare these days.

I've encouraged Jar Jar to speak when he needs something. I believe he has used the showers a couple of times. He's an oddity here, but many species come here, so seeing a new one isn't always that great a shock.

Many Jedi see the Force as a sentient thing, sort of an extension of God's will, but not God, and not mortal, but something in between. The Force helps bring us to God's will, through it's will. I know that sounds circular and redundant, but that's the best way to explain it. You're very welcome.

Millennia ago, there were thousands. Around a thousand years ago, one of the last few that survived the Thought Bomb that they turned on themselves, claimed rulership over them and made what we call the Rule of Two. There is only one Master and one Apprentice at any one time. In order to gain a new apprentice, the first must be destroyed. The reason being, so the Sith Master said, was that the Sith had a penchant for turning on each other, and warring with each other, hence why they destroyed themselves unintentionally. Though there are only two at a time, they are probably more dangerous than thousands because we simply don't know who they are. Jedi are just as tempted to do wrong as anyone else. We're more disciplined than most, but that's a matter of training, focus and dedication. We do have defenses against the Dark Side, primarily consisting of how we train ourselves and our minds. We learn to not give in to hate, to anger, and other negative strong emotions. We don't attack, especially in anger. We let go of attachments and serve the good of all, not just of our own desires. I'm sorry, I had misunderstood. Yes, indeed it would have. I'm pleased that it didn't.

I won't. He has enough to think of, as you said. I will do everything I possibly can to free you both. As I've explained to Anakin, I can't just storm in here, destroy the owners of the slaves and set them free. For good or bad, there are rulers here, with laws and such, and we have to work within them...especially on non Republic worlds. But, if I can successfully turn watto's greed against him, it may turn out very advantageous for us all. You're quite welcome.

We wanted to keep that information as quiet as possible, for obvious reasons. Yes, I'm aware that there's some connection between them, and that's why we avoid mentioning her, or saying anything about where we're traveling from. Naboo cruisers, while rare out here, are widely sold and bought by enough non Naboo that seeing one doesn't necessarily arouse suspicion.

It would be an extreme case, at this point, but it is possible. The key to prevention is, of course, preventing something from happening. They may, or may not be able to. We don't know anything definite, only very vague things. Master Yoda, the head of the Council, and the oldest living Jedi, and acknowledged Master of many things, including seeing the future, and similar feats, cannot pierce the clouds they've spread to cover their whereabouts and identities. According to what we know, there should only be two...one Master and one Apprentice. They could conceivably be anywhere.

I would, yes. That's the plan, at least. I'm quite fond of him as well, and it was the Force's and God's will that I find him. I was brought to him for a reason. I would have to assume that reason is to train him.

A long process, yes, but a worthwhile one, I would think. Regaining trust is not an easy thing to do. I'm going to try my very best to do so. I understand your desire, and if things should go that way, I'll try to arrange for you and Anakin to see each other as much as possible.

You're welcome. Its an undesireable circumstance, but given everything as it is, its the kindest and best solution. Things can be done gradually.

You're quite welcome. I enjoyed knowing them both. Its not often that I hear tell of someone that far in my past that I've not seen in years.

He's quite healthy. The last vestiges of the lung infection are almost gone. Yes, according to his midichlorian count, he has enormous potential for the Force, greater even than Master Yoda, who also has the highest midichlorian count of any Jedi. I'll come watch with you. Anakin will be safe, I've foreseen that much.

Qui-Gon

* * *

Shmi,

I apologize about the length of time between responses. Yes, Anakin has won, and is safe. That's wonderful, extremely wonderful. The winning is secondary to his safety. His being uninjured pleases me most of all.

Of course, I'm sure we'd be delighted to. Your gift of the bread will be most appreciated, I assure you.

You will. I have good news, and bad news. I made a wager with Watto before the race this morning. He agreed to the bet, but he wouldn't gamble the both of you against the pod. His words were, "No pod is worth two slaves, not by a long shot." So, by the conditions of the wager, Anakin is the one that's being freed...for now. I'll be in the process of working with the Council to find a peaceful, and quick, resolution to your enslavement, and get you set free, even if it comes to loaning money to your husband to buy you. Though I wish we could free all the slaves here, I know that just isn't possible, not at the moment, at least. However, I can work at it to free you. I owe you, and Anakin, that much at least. I've grown fond of both of you over the time I've known you. Jedi don't get opportunities to make many friends, most of the time. Its nice to make a couple now and again.

We'll come by, for sure. Anakin has a surprise for you, and he needs to get his things. Thank you for your kindness, your hospitality, and your generosity. There aren't adequate words to convey that thanks, but hopefully you'll accept them anyway.

I'm glad I did as well. The honor and privilege has been mine. Thank you. May the Force be with you, always, my friend.

Qui-Gon


	11. Note 11 Shmi

Note 11

Qui-Gon,

I don't have words to express my thanks for what you have done for my son. Thank you for freeing him.

I trust you to watch over my son as he advances with his career. I don't expect that I will be seeing him much. I know that he has a much better life now.

I'm glad that you have such a good relationship with your apprentice. You must have been through so much together.

I tried to teach Anakin right from wrong, but now it's up to him to make the decisions. I cannot decide for him.

Thank you for your kind compliments. It is a shame that more people in the galaxy do not actively strive for patience and compassion. You say that Anakin and I have these traits, but in truth, these things we still must work on everyday, and sometimes it's hard to be patient or compassionate in a certain situation.

I hope that you and Anakin and the others are well on your way now. It was hard to see Anakin go, but I know it was the best for him.

Yes, I understand what you were saying about the Force, and if my understanding of what you were saying is correct, I agree with you.

Anakin told me that he thinks he saw one of those Sith you were just telling me about, on your way back to the ship. He told me that you were in a fight. Are you all right? Did you get hurt?

Yes, I know that Jedi are just as tempted to do wrong as anyone else. After all, you are still human. It's encouraging for me to hear that you have some defenses against the Dark Side. It sounds as if Jedi training prepares a young Jedi so that he or she is better able to recognize and deal with the Dark Side and those feelings that you said can lead to the Dark Side.

As for freeing me, if you can, that would be wonderful. But if not, do not worry. A slave's life may be harsh, but it's not the worst environment. I have enough shelter and food that I can get by. I raised Anakin from birth here…if I could raise him, and take care of both of us, I can take care of my self now.

It's fortunate for you that Naboo cruisers are sold widely. Thank you for telling me that. It makes me feel somewhat better about Anakin traveling on such a ship.

Those Sith sound awful.

Yes, I would like to see my Anakin as much as possible. Thank you for your assurances in that area.

Thank you for checking to make sure that Anakin was healthy. You mean that Anakin has a higher midicholorian count than Master Yoda, and it's a count that is the highest of any Jedi.

Do not worry about the length of time between responses. You've been very busy.

I hope that I gave you enough bread for everyone on your ship. Did it turn out well?

Do not worry that you couldn't free me as well as Anakin. The most important thing is that Anakin is free, and has a chance for a better life.

If you can find a way to free me as well, I would be most grateful, but again, if you cannot, I understand. Thank you. I'm glad that both my son and I had the pleasure of meeting you.

Do you think Anakin will be all right? He he's never been on his own like this…never been away from me. I worry for him.

Yes, I do accept your thanks.

May the Force be with you as well. Please keep me updated about Anakin.

Your friend,

Shmi


	12. Note 12 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

I understand, and no words are necessary. You're very welcome, and I promise, I'll look after him. I'll also be working to free you once I get back to Coruscant. You don't belong here. No one does.

Perhaps not as much as you did, but if there's any way possible, you will be seeing him as much as his time allows. Its important, I believe, for him to feel that grounding force in his life. Besides, he loves you very much, Shmi. You've raised a very good son.

We have, yes. We don't always agree, but that's to be expected. We are, after all, two different people, with two different minds and hearts. Still, there's very few I would trust as I trust Obi-Wan. He's much like a son to me. He will make quite a name for himself among the Jedi ranks as he grows.

Nothing worth achieving is ever easy. Of course you must work on these everyday, and of course its hard to be that way in certain situations. The fact that you can overcome these things and be that way, despite how easy it would be to just not care, that's what makes it special. A gift is not very special if everyone else has the same thing. What you possess is a rare thing, and a thing much needed in the galaxy today.

We are on our way, yes. We had a couple of snags here and there, but we are now on our way to Coruscant. I know it had to be hard for you, and I apologize if I seemed unsympathetic. I didn't mean to seem that way.

You are a very quick and intelligent woman, and I'm sure you understood what I meant. Even if you don't agree, as I tell Obi-Wan quite frequently, you don't have to agree with someone to respect them, and their opinion, and to like them anyway. Agreement, or lack thereof, is a choice.

It was most likely a Sith, yes. We fought for several minutes. It was well trained, and quite formidable. But other than being winded, no, I wasn't hurt. I managed to get aboard the ship and away from it without much difficulty.

That's indeed true. We are as susceptible, and in some ways, probably even more so, to temptation. We try our best to prepare all Jedi for dealing with such things, to learn how to recognize it, and how to combat it. Its not an easy thing, especially teaching abstract concepts to young children, but in time, they learn.

I will do all in my power to do so. Its not as much a question of whether or not you can take care of yourself in that situation as it is that the situation is wrong. You shouldn't have to worry about it.

You're welcome. They make a large part of their trade by selling ships. They're not as productive as Corellia or Kuat, or even Sullust by any means, but their craftsmanship is most excellent, by any reckoning. They're a fairly universally found item pretty much anywhere in the Republic and in many places outside of it.

The Sith are awful, most indeed. Not a pleasant experience.

You're very welcome. I know how much it will mean to you both.

That is precisely what I mean. Long ago, a prophecy was made by one of the first Jedi. The prophecy was about a young boy that would be trained and grow into the man that would finally bring balance back to the Force. This Chosen One is reputed to have an instinctive skill with the Force, and a very, very high midichlorian count. I believe Anakin to be this Chosen One. There are many other details that Anakin also fits, but those are the most prominent ones.

Still, its not in me to be derelict in my responsibilities, be they to someone else, or myself.

You did, yes. Thank you, it turned out very well. Its being very well received, and one of the handmaidens has even requested the recipe.

This is true. Hopefully, things will only progress for the better, for you both, now.

I feel very fortunate to have been given the opportunity to meet the both of you. I am thankful, both to God and the Force, for guiding us this way.

I believe he will be. It'll be a bit rough at first, but he'll grow able to understand and cope better as time passes.

I will keep you updated as often as is humanly possible. You have my word, my friend. May the Force be with you, always.

Your friend,  
Qui-Gon


	13. Note 13 Shmi

Note 13

Qui-Gon,

Thank you, thank you for all you have done for my son and I.

Have you reached Coruscant? Please let me know what is going on. How is Anakin doing?

I know that Anakin loves me very much, and I love him very much. He is my son….and thank you.

And also, it's good to know that you have put so much trust in your apprentice Obi-Wan. With you and Obi-Wan looking after him, I do not have much to fear. I take it that you have known Obi-Wan for a very long time. With you as his teacher, I think you are right. Obi-Wan will make a name for himself someday, just as I believe my Anakin will.

Your words have been very kind, Master Jedi.

No, no. I didn't mean to imply that you seemed unsympathetic; I was just expressing my feelings. I know you wanted to set me free as well as Anakin. I know that you would have rather had us both be free.

Yes, I think you are right, Qui-Gon Jinn. Agreement, or lack thereof, is a choice.

I am glad you were not hurt. Do you think that Sith meant to hurt my son? Where could that Sith have come from? I have never heard of anything like that on Tatooine before. Never. It must have something to do with your mission. If a Sith is after you, please, please be careful with my son, and be careful yourself. If that Sith was tied to your mission, it will probably try to stop you again, and I would die if anything happened to my Anakin.

I trust you with teaching my son all that he will need to know to be a good Jedi.

And you feel that Anakin might be this Chosen One in your Jedi prophesy? Please…don't tell Anakin about it yet, not until he is older and trained. If he really is this Chosen One, he needs to be mature and well in his training. He's not ready to hear of it yet. It sounds as if he just might fight your Jedi prophesies, if you say this Chosen One is supposed to have an instinctive skill with the Force, and a very, very high midicholorian count, and for it to be a young boy. This is the best news a mother could ever hear. So many good things about what my son will do…that he will be trained and grow into the man that will bring balance to the Force and be. I always believed that if he were ever free, Anakin could do many great things, but now you have given me even more hope. You say there are other things in this prophesy that Anakin fits. What are they?

If one of the handmaidens has requested the recipe, then give this to her (gives the recipe).

Thank you again. Yes, please let me know how you and Anakin are doing.

Your friend,

Shmi Skywalker


	14. Note 14 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

You're most welcome, my friend. I'm only sorry I couldn't do more.

We have, yes. He seems to be doing well. He's adapting to the climate pretty well, though he's still a bit chilly. That's to be expected. I've spoken with the Council in a preliminary hearing. I believe they're going to test him.

I know he does, and that you do, very well. You're very welcome.

Obi-Wan is a fine man. We don't always agree, but then, we shouldn't. If we agreed on everything, things could become careless, for us both. Its much better that we offer different views. I've known Obi-Wan since he was a child, perhaps eight or nine, about Anakin's age. I took him as my apprentice when he was twelve. He's now twenty six. I'm sure Obi-Wan will, but I was merely a guide. The thing that will make Obi-Wan great someday is the same as that which will make Anakin great - their hearts.

I speak only what I see, think and feel. I wish I had more than words to offer you. You've been very compassionate, and a true friend, when there was no just cause to extend it.

I understand. Many see us Jedi as unsympathetic sometimes, and I suppose I'm simply used to it. I did indeed, and still do wish such a thing. The thought of your plight does not sit well with me.

Indeed it is. Unfortunately, not everyone chooses the right one most of the time.

Thank you. Until we learn more, I can't say for sure, but it is a distinct possibility. I doubt it was native to Tatooine. It resembled a Zabrak, but I couldn't be sure. I will not allow Anakin to come to harm. I give you my word, and I will try to be as careful as I can otherwise. Anakin will be safe, I assure you. Anakin is meant for much better things.

I will be doing my best. After I've formally taken him as my padawan, I'll be able to teach him more.

Yes, I feel that very strongly. I won't. It could color his perceptions and attitudes, and that can interfere with his training. He will learn what is necessary, and that, as yet, is not. I don't wish to set him up to feel he's doing less than what he is, or to put undue pressure on him. He will know when the time is right. I'm glad you feel so well about it. Others, unfortunately, aren't taking the news as well. The other things are primarily details, little things that further point to the identity of the Chosen One. To skip all the vernacular and florid language, it basically says that the Chosen One will be born of a mother and the Force, that they will rise from severe oppression to equality, that the Force will be with them as discernibly as a shadow, that he will be the respresentation of life in a barren void...which strongly points to Tatooine, and that he will come from the edge to the heart, and once more out into the galaxy he will go, bringing balance to the Force.

I shall do so, and thank you once again. You're quite welcome, Shmi. I look forward to our next communication.

Your friend,  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	15. Note 15 Shmi

Note 15

Qui-Gon,

Do not worry about me right now. I know that there are other matters that you must deal with.

Anakin has told me that the Jedi Council has refused to train him? Is this true? Or did he misinterpret the information?

I am glad that he seems to be doing well.

Anakin was tested by the Jedi Council then? Please, you must let me know how it went. You may know more details than Anakin did.

I wish I could have met your apprentice Obi-Wan. He sounds like a very fine young man.

You needed help, and I was in a position to offer it. I cannot stand to see people ignore others who are obviously in need.

Do not think about me at the moment. Consider Anakin's situation, please. If he is not allowed to be trained, then what will become of him?

Thank you for your continued reassurances regarding my son. Have you learned any more about your attacker? The one you think may have been a Sith?

If the Council has refused him, will you still be allowed to take my son as your apprentice?

Thank you for telling me more about this prophesy of the Chosen One, though not all of it makes sense to me. If it is in your opinion that Anakin is this Chosen One, then he may be.

Please tell me what is happening on Coruscant, as well as how my son is holding up.

My husband is quite upset that I let you take Anakin away to Coruscant. I will be speaking with him shortly. I will also reassure him with the words you have spoken to me.

Your friend,

Shmi


	16. Note 16 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

There are many matters, yes. More than I thought, actually. However, you are as important as any of them. I've not only given my word, but its the right thing to do, and despite whatever reputation I may have among my fellows and peers, I do strive to honor my word and do the right thing.

They have, initially, yes. Its a fear, one that's been long in coming. The Council, for all their virtues, are as mortal as any of us, and subject to mortal fallacy just like we are. It will take a little more time, but they will see and understand there is no other way that this can be done, and that this is the way that it must be done.

He seems to be, yes. I know he's somewhat homesick and that he's still adapting to the climate, but overall, he's fine.

He was given an initial test, yes. It involved simple things like reading peripheral thoughts and the like. He passed, most definitely, but the Council's fear of what they've strived so hard for so long to disbelieve won out, for the time being. As I said, it'll take a bit more time, but it will be done.

I wish you could as well. Yes, he is, quite so. He functions often as my conscience, it would seem, though he's a bit overly cautious for one so young. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it does promote close mindedness in the minds of the young, because they don't have the experience to temper the caution.

Nor can I. Its against everything I believe and stand for.

The issue of his training isn't over. I'll make sure he's trained and that he will become a Jedi. I didn't make those promises lightly, and I will not see fear stand in the way of what needs to be and truth.

Not as yet, but it seems more and more to be a possibility. Its not an entertaining one, or a pleasant one, but a possibility. For the time being, I will have to wait, and be patient. Eventually, the situation will present itself in a manner in which it can be dealt with.

By their rules, no. By my belief, its imperative, and if I must, then I must. I dislike the idea of going so hard against the Council's word, but its not as if I'm not accustomed to going against them.

You're welcome, and no, without having grown up in a Jedi Temple, exposed to everything we're taught, it wouldn't make sense, not completely. It'd take years to explain adequately. I believe he is. I believe so very strongly.

I will. It seems we're about to be asked to accompany Queen Amidala back to Naboo to resolve and investigate the matter further. If so, I'll take Anakin with me. He'll be in little, if any, danger there, within the castle. He seems a bit disappointed, but otherwise doing okay.

I'm sure he would be. However, if he has any knowledge of the things I spoke of, he will eventually come to see and understand as I do. Please give him my regards when you speak with him. May the Force be with you both.

Your friend,  
Qui-Gon


	17. Note 17 Shmi

Note 17

Qui-Gon,

Please forgive me if I make a mistake, or if I am not in the best of moods. My husband has come and has said some harsh words to me, and has accused me of being the bad guy, giving our son away and sending him off to be killed. He has blamed me for everything that has happened, including being sold into slavery.

I understand that honoring your word is important to you. I understand you and my son are on Naboo now, and that Padmé is really the Queen, and that you will be going to the palace. Please take Anakin with you…it does not sound safe for him to be in the middle of everything. Keep him safe for me. Consider your present situation above mine for the moment. You have a Queen and a boy to protect.

You really think that the Council will eventually accept Anakin? I hope you are right.

Thank you. Since I cannot be with my son, thank you for watching over him and letting me know that he seems to be fine.

It sounds as if your apprentice has so much to discover yet about the world. Give him time, and I'm sure he will learn what you hope he does, especially where caution is concerned.

Thank you for all that you have done for my son, and for all that you have yet to do. I know that he will be in good hands, if you train him.

I do not like that the Council appears to be so against Anakin. I hope it will not affect his training in any way.

I wish you the best as you continue to work with Queen Amidala and the others. I hope you accomplish what you need to do, and swiftly.

Thank you.

Your friend,

Shmi Skywalker


	18. Note 18 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

Your mood would be understandable, and don't worry about mistakes. Speaking your mind and heart is never a mistake. Its how you choose to do it that's the mistake, if one is made. It sounds as if your husband is having an attack of a guilty conscience and lashing out at others. This is not a good thing.

Yes, that's correct. We're en route to the palace now. I am taking Anakin with me. I won't allow him to linger behind in the path of danger. I am considering the present situation first, at the moment. I simply meant that I would not just forget and leave off my responsibility to fulfilling my word to you.

Yes, I believe they will. Like most people, they are resistant to change, and Anakin represents a huge change in how things are normally done at the Temple.

You're very welcome. Its the least I can do. He's doing well so far. Some minor disappointment over the initial words of the Council, but that'll pass soon enough.

He does, yes. I'm sure he will. Obi-Wan is an exceptional man. He has but to grow into that. But it'll happen.

I thank you for your confidence. I will do my best to give him the best possible training. He's important, not only because he's the Chosen One that will restore balance to the Force, but also because he's my friend. I value my friends highly.

It won't. His training will be the direct input of the one training him, namely me. The Council will rarely interact with him after that.

Thank you. I'm certainly going to try. Thank you once more, my friend. And you're welcome.

Your friend  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	19. Note 19 Shmi

Note 19

Qui-Gon,

I have just learned that my husband tried to buy me back from Watto, but Watto would not sell me, his last slave. Sigh….My other son Rhun has been staying with me, and will continue to stay for two more nights. He was badly burned in an accident, but he will be fine. I have not seen him since he was five years old.

I know that my husband feels guilty about what he has done, and I will try to have a talk with him. Right now he does not even want to see me. I…I told Anakin about his father. I am afraid he is not taking it well, but he has just found out. I decided that he deserved to know. I do not know for how much longer we will be able to stay in contact. I am also concerned about the battle. If something were to happen to Anakin, at least he would die knowing about his father.

Anakin has informed me that he found his way into a cockpit of a ship. Is he out of danger? Will he remain there? That fight sounds so awful!

Anakin also told me that you and Obi-Wan started to fight that creature that you fought on Tatooine, and that this time he has a double lightsaber. Goodness! This can not be good. Please take care of yourself. I cannot stand the thought of that creature getting near Anakin. That creature must be stopped!

Anakin also has told me that he shot several droids with shields, and cleared a path for Padmé and the others to escape safely. However, Anakin said he could not stop the ship! I hope he finds a way before he gets himself into danger.

The Jedi Council better open their eyes soon. Being stuck in the old ways can be dangerous.

Anakin has told me how kind a particular Senator has been to him. It pleases me to hear that the Republic has such kind people working for it. Anakin has told me that the man was elected as Supreme Chancellor. The Republic is lucky to have such a man its' leader.

Thank you. I know you will train Anakin well. I also value friends highly, as does my son.

That is such a relief! I do not think Anakin would have the best experience regarding his training, if he were to have much contact with the Council…that is until his initial feelings of disappointment are gone. I am pleased that such a mentoring Master/Apprenticeship training will be available to Anakin. That is the most valuable kind of training I can think of. He will do well.

Please let me know how everything is going.

Your friend,

Shmi


	20. Note 20 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker: (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Shmi,

It would seem that his better senses are taking ahold of him. That's a good thing, I suppose, don't you? Its good that you have someone staying with you. That's fortunate. I offer my condolences on his injury, and am pleased he will recover well. I'm sure this is quite the reunion for you.

That's good. I believe you should. It would be best for the situation, I believe. That's curious. If he didn't wish to see you, why try to purchase you? I suspect his heart knows more than his mind at the moment. You're right, he should know. Its hard to take, especially the knowledge having been denied him for so long. I'm with Anakin. I promise you, nothing will happen to him, not while I live and breathe. He will be safe.

The ship isn't going anywhere. Its a fighter, on the ground, in a hangar. Its got shielding, and is sealed, so he shouldn't be in any danger from anything planet bound.

Yes, we've engaged the warrior. Its true, he is wielding a double bladed lightsaber, and no, its not good. He's extremely skilled. I will do my best, of course. The Force is my ally, hopefully that will be enough. Its much younger than I am, that's for certain, which gives it an edge. But no worries, it will be stopped. I will not let it near Anakin.

He must have accidentally triggered the auto pilot mechanism. I wasn't aware that ship was programmed with it. Still, he's a capable enough pilot he will most likely be able to find the override before he leaves the atmosphere, and return to the hangar. He must trust his feelings. Trust in him, Shmi. You know his abilities and talents. Trust in him.

Yes, they must, and being stuck can indeed be a bad thing. However, I think they are beginning to see. Its only a matter of time, but time is of the essence.

There are many kind people in the Republic, yes. The Republic is a wonderful confederation of worlds. However, I'm reticent to place much faith in this man. He's a wily, strange one, even for a politician. Something about him disturbs me, though I have yet to figure out what it is. My feelings tell me to beware and be careful. Perhaps my feelings are unnecessarily overly fine tuned and I'm wrong, but then again, caution never hurts. Please be mindful of what this man tells Anakin, and what sort of interaction Anakin has with him.

I hope to. I look forward to training him. However, the future is uncertain. The future is very cloudy, with many dark clouds concealing what is to be. I can't penetrate the clouds, so I don't know what lies ahead. I've asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin, if something should happen, and I should fall for whatever reason. I don't believe such a thing will happen, but I believe in being prepared. Obi-Wan is a fine man, and will train him well, if I'm unable to. I feel towards Obi-Wan as if he were my son. If I fall in this battle, Anakin could have no finer master than Obi-Wan.

I'll make sure that things go as smoothly as possible. I myself limit my contact with the Council, except for where needed. Once Anakin is more at peace with himself, things will smooth out and he'll be fine. He will be trained, and the Council will just have to accept it, in whichever manner it transpires. Its for the best for all. They'll see that soon enough.

I will endeavor to let you know all I can, my friend. Now, I must face this warrior. Take care, my friend, and may the Force be with you.

Your friend,  
Qui-Gon


	21. Note 21 Shmi

Qui-Gon

Yes, it has been so long since I had seen my son Rhun. I don't know what's going to happen. My husband will have to come see me eventually in order to get Rhun back. I'm not sure how the meeting will go. You have given me such hope! I hope that my husband will be able to purchase me some day.

Could you please take Anakin aside after this battle is all over, and talk to him about his father. I think he needs someone to talk to in person about this.

How is the fight with the evil one holding the double bladed lightsaber. I know that you are skilled. Anakin says that it was the same one you fought before.

But my little Anakin is out there in the battle. I have not heard anything from him recently. I'm so scared for him. Yes, I know that he is a good pilot….but he has never actually flown a ship before. This is a battle with weapons. It's so much more dangerous than podracing.

Anakin has had nothing but good to say about the politician. He says that he came to him after the Council rejected him and comforted him. He even suggested to Anakin that if the Council rejected him he could be some sort of aide to him. Maybe it is simply the stress of the situation that disturbs you. Or, maybe you are right and there really is something disturbing about him. I will have to ask Anakin more about this guy. All I have heard of the man comes from him.

Anakin would not want to be trained by anyone else, and I would not want anyone else to train him. You have my full trust. I hope nothing happens to you. But like you said, the future is uncertain. If something does happen, it is good to know that you are thinking of my son. Yes, because Obi-Wan is your apprentice, if he can't be trained by you, I would rather have him trained by Obi-Wan. If you trust Obi-Wan with Anakin, then so do I.

Yes, please do let me know how all of you are doing in this terrible battle. I will not rest until I know that Anakin and everyone else is safe.

Your friend,

Shmi


	22. Conclusion Shmi's thoughts

Conclusion:

After learning of Qui-Gon's death Shmi reflects on her friendship with the Jedi.

It is too bad that Qui-Gon did not have the chance to train my son. I know that he would have done what was best for my son, always protecting him while training him properly. I told Qui-Gon that I would be all right if Anakin were trained by his apprentice, and I do trust Obi-Wan. It is just that this was not what I had expected. I thought Anakin would be with Qui-Gon. Obviously, this was not meant to be. He will be trained by another.

I did appreciate the talks with Qui-Gon. He was a very wise man…..and I'm sure he will be missed. It is a sad loss for the Republic, but life must go on.

I will never forget the kindness that Qui-Gon showed towards my son, and the freedom that Anakin gained through his friendship.

There is nothing more for me to say. I will always think of Qui-Gon with fondness. I will forever remember the time that he spent in my home.


End file.
